Percy: Truth or Dare?
by thismanrighthere
Summary: This is going to be EPIC! Singing, raisins, and more in this installment of a soon-to-be trilogy of truths and dares! I don't really care for flamers. T for safety and paranoia. Rate and Review, i will update soon!
1. Chapter 1

Percy's Game of Truth or Dare

Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series or characters, except for the character Jamie. That's Rick Riordan.

**Percy's Point of View:**

I was enjoying a nice, cool summer breeze on the beach when my best friend, Nico Di Angelo, strode up to me and asked me if I wanted to play some Truth or Dare over at the Zeus cabin.

"So, are you in?" he asked with a hint of impatience in his voice.

"I guess."

Once we got there, I was in for a surprise because about only 10 of my friends were there. They were Grover, Travis, Connor, Thalia, Jamie, Tyson, Silena, Beckendorf, Juniper, and Annabeth.

_Annabeth_, I thought. She, although we're best friends and hung out a LOT, was capable of turning my knees to jelly and make me stutter on my words. She had a great smile, with gray eyes that I could be trapped in and complexion that rivaled the beauty of even Aphrodite herself. But, she'd never like me in the way I like her.

"PERCY!"

"What?" I was interrupted by someone yelling my name. I found it was Nico.

"Truth or dare?" he asked.

"Uh, dare."

Nico thought for a second, and an evil grin spread across his pale face. "I dare you, at dinnertime, to get up on stage and sing Bruno Mars's "It Will Rain", and then you have to dedicate it to the girl you love and who you don't want to leave you.

"WHAT?" I yelled, blushing furiously, probably looking like a tomato.

"You heard me," Nico said, smirking. "Oh and there's no backing out."

I looked around, seeing everyone was cracking up with laughter, except for Annabeth, who looked like she was deep in thought. "Fine, Jamie, truth or dare?" Jamie was a son of Poseidon also, so that meant we knew each other's minds.

"Dare."

"I dare you to go up to the Demeter cabin and pelt them with raisins, while yelling 'Eat my grapes, you pansies!" I said.

"Lame, but, I'll do it LIKE A BOSS."

We then followed him and hid somewhere where we could see him. Once he made it, he knocked on the door, and a puzzled Katie Gardener answered. "Yes?" she said. Jamie then took out a pack of raisins and started throwing inside the cabin and at the people living there, yelling "EAT MY GRAPES!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

**Percy's Point of View:**

The look on Jamie's face was priceless. He tensed, and was pelted with various pots (the plant ones). While he was running away, he tripped over a bundle of wheat. We went back into the cabin and sat down, laughing our butts off. When we were done, he eyed Grover and said "Grover, truth or dare?"

"I'll go with truth."

"Ok, since you're the biggest prick here, who's your favorite singer?" Jamie said.

Grover hesitated, and then said "One Direction is my favorite." At that note, we all paused and busted out laughing. Travis and Connor fell over, saying "Oh…that's the funniest…thing I've ever…heard!" Grover responded, asking "Beckendorf " what's your choice? Is it truth or dare, since you're laughing so hard?"

Beckendorf said truth, and Grover asked him who he loved. He said Silena; they kissed, and walked away to somewhere to make out. I said I would take his turn, and I turned to Nico with a glare. He went pale (ironic, he's already _very_ pale) and said "Hey Nico, truth or dare?" "Truth, ha-ha, you can't do jack!" Then I grinned, and said calmly "Who, in here, do you love with all your heart?" Nico regained his color, but, it was a dark shade of red instead of olive. He mumbled something, and I said "Louder, please!" "THALIA, OKAY?" Now it was Thalia's turn to blush, but, she then ran over and started to passionately kiss Nico. "Do you mean it, Nico?" she said. "With everything I have." he said, smiling at her, and returning the kiss. Then, it was interrupted with Connor yelling out "Go get a room!"

Then, the dinner horn blew, and Nico smirked. "Time to sing, Percy!" I then went onto my laptop and memorized the lyrics to the song.

Once everyone got their food and was settled at their tables, Nico went up and said "Here tonight, we have our very own Percy Jackson singing a song for the girl he loves and never wants to leave him!"

Jamie and I were sitting down at our table, talking this over. "You don't have to do this, Percy. I know it's embarrassing, and you have to admit you love Annabeth. I'm trying to look out for you, bro." Jamie said, clearly concerned with my situation. "Thanks, but, I have to do this. I swore I would. What would I look like then?" I knew I had Jamie when I said that, and he said a simple ok, and was off somewhere else.

"Anyway, here's Percy singing Bruno Mars's 'It Will Rain'!" Nico said. I hopped on stage and started singing.

Install to Facebook

If you ever leave me baby,  
Leave some morphine at my door  
'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication  
To realize what we used to have,  
We don't have it anymore.

There's no religion that could save me  
No matter how long my knees are on the floor  
So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'  
Will keep you by my side  
Will keep you from walkin' out the door.

[Chorus]  
Cause there'll be no sunlight  
If I lose you, baby  
There'll be no clear skies  
If I lose you, baby  
Just like the clouds  
My eyes will do the same, if you walk away  
Everyday it will rain, rain, rain...

I'll never be your mother's favorite  
Your daddy can't even look me in the eye  
Oooh if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing  
Sayin there goes my little girl  
Walkin' with that troublesome guy

But they're just afraid of something they can't understand  
Oooh well little darlin' watch me change their minds  
Yeah for you I'll try I'll try I'll try I'll try  
I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding  
If that'll make you mine

[Chorus]  
Cause there'll be no sunlight  
If I lose you, baby  
There'll be no clear skies  
If I lose you, baby  
Just like the clouds  
My eyes will do the same if you walk away  
Everyday it will rain, rain, rain...

[Bridge]  
Don't just say, goodbye  
Don't just say, goodbye  
I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding  
If that'll make it right

[Chorus]  
Cause there'll be no sunlight  
If I lose you, baby  
There'll be no clear skies  
If I lose you, baby  
Just like the clouds  
My eyes will do the same if you walk away  
Everyday it will rain, rain, rain...

At the end, all was quiet. Then, everyone burst into applause. The Aphrodite girls started crying. However, the next few minutes were going to be the hardest in my life, because I had to admit I loved Annabeth Chase.

I spoke up after the applause died down, and said "This song is special because it tells how I would feel if a certain girl left my life. I have had to quickly come to terms with this, because we have had a great 5 years as best friends and each was filled with more memories and death-defying moments than the last. I dedicate this song to the girl I love. She has beautiful curls, and she has eyes that make me forget how to breathe. When she touches me, I feel like I'm on fire, and I shiver at the same time. She is the best, most beautiful girl I've ever met. That girl is Annabeth Chase." I then ran off to the beach, not even caring how everyone else reacted.

**Annabeth's Point of View:**

My mouth gaped open when Percy admitted he loved me. When he ran off, I chased after him, knowing exactly where he would go. Once he stopped at the beach, he sat down and hid his head under his arms. "Why did it have to be me?" he said to himself. "Why do I have to fall in love with girls I have no chance with? Annabeth's probably laughing, pitying me and this stupid love. I'll have to wake up tomorrow and be tortured by everyone teasing me with 'Where's your girlfriend?' The worst torture is being rejected by Annabeth, and us just staying the same while I keep up with this horrible infatuation over her. I'm such an idiot, believing I had a chance with her. She has the brightest smile, the most beautiful eyes, and her complexion is too good to be true. Uhh, why can't I be loved?"

I then realized something: Percy had loved me for years. I had loved him when he held the sky for me, but, his love is deeper, complex than mine. If only he knew I loved him back.

"Percy?" I asked.

He turned, and I saw stress and frustration in his eyes. "Have you come here to reject me? I can't help but love you. You're the best thing that has happened to me. I never want you to be harmed. I love yo-"He never got to finish because I cut him off with a kiss that told him everything I'd held back from showing. When I pulled away, he looked surprised and asked "Do you love me?"

And I whispered softly into his ear "Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Love Has Begun

**Percy's Point of View:  
**I must be the luckiest guy on earth. The girl I love has the same feelings for me, too? That's one-in-a-million material. Anyway, after Annabeth said she loved me, we decided to become boyfriend and girlfriend. After some time on the beach kissing and holding onto each other, we went to my cabin and slept there. Yes, both of us in the same bed, but nothing happened. Jamie was up, even though it was 1:00 in the morning, and once he saw us, he told me "Whoa, dude, hold on to her; she's someone who you don't want to let go of." He then said to Annabeth "Do you know how much my brother thinks about you? You should hear him in his sleep, he's like 'Oh Annabeth' and-"I cut him off by putting my hand over his mouth, and he nodded, understanding my embarrassment. He looked at Annabeth and then me, and then made some sexual gestures, so I punched him in the face. Afterwards, we went to sleep. I awoke to the sound of laughter, so I went and looked for the person who did it without waking Annabeth, who was sleeping soundly on my chest. I set her down gently and kissed her forehead. Then I headed to who I thought had caused it: the Hermes cabin. When I got inside, I saw Jamie showing something to Connor and Travis. They all laughed, and I got a glimpse of what they were watching: Annabeth and I sleeping together. We had moved around during the night, but I don't know who taped it.

"Percy, enjoy your sleep last night?" Jamie said.  
"Yes, Percy, how was sleeping with Annabeth?" both Travis and Connor asked.  
"Jamie, did you tape me sleeping last night?" I asked, and Jamie nodded.  
"I thought you guys were going to do something last night, so I stayed up taping you. When you didn't do anything, I just got up and woke up Thalia and Nico. They came over and saw you guys sleeping in each other's grasp. They asked if you were together. I just laughed, and told them 'Yes, I do think they're together now.' Once done, I came here."

"Don't you have anything else to do besides watch me and Annabeth?" I asked Jamie, but regretted it as soon as I said it. Jamie's girlfriend had dumped him because she thought he was a freak and never wanted to see him again. After that, he just watched other couples, and hasn't done anything with his love life since. Jamie looked at me, and for a moment, I thought I saw his eyes go red, but it was replaced by the unusual blue of his eyes. "You know, if it bothered you that much, you could have said something Percy." Jamie said, looking at something incoherently. I sighed and said "Why don't you just get an Aphrodite girl to be your girlfriend?"

He looked at me and said the truest words I've ever heard him say: "I want a girl who is different than the rest, someone who is noticed, not another face." "Do you want to play some 5-person truth or dare?" he asked me. "Uh, sure, why not?" I answered. He grinned the way a 12-year-old would, and ran off. When I saw him again, he said it would be in our cabin at 6:00, which was now. Once we arrived, the others (Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico) were sitting in a circle, debating who the best hero was. We sat down and started.

**Jamie's Point of View:**

"Nico, do you pick truth or dare?"  
"Dare."

I leaned over and asked Percy for a dare as payback against Nico. Percy told it to me, and when I told Nico, he flipped.  
"Why do I have to do this?"  
"It's because you forced Percy to rush into a relationship, which he wasn't planning for." I snapped back. Nico sighed, and then ran off to the Aphrodite cabin. He went in and asked for a makeover. When he came back out, he looked like a blonde Ozzy Osbourne with pink accessories. We stifled a laugh and watched the next part unfold. He proceeded to the stage in the pavilion, and got everyone's attention. Once done, he sung the Barbie girl theme song. Percy and I got it all on tape, and posted it on the Internet. When Nico came back, we all laughed and proceeded to play the game.

"Ok, Annabeth, truth or dare?" Nico asked.

"I pick dare."

"I dare you to go into the closet with…JAMIE!"

I looked at Percy and Annabeth for approval, who nodded. We then headed towards the closet. Once in, we heard a *click* and we couldn't get out. We decided to talk instead of kiss (obviously).

"Jamie, do you think that Percy meant that song he sang?" Annabeth asked.

"Annabeth, you do realize how many years Percy has tried to be with you, and how many times he went to you in your times of need. You should know the answer to that."

"Wait, what does Percy moan about in his sleep?" Annabeth curiously asked.

"He only moans about you, and that was random you pervert."

"Oh, that's…nice, I guess; do you have a girl you love, Jamie?"

I pondered that, and I finally answered: ''I love your younger sister, Delia."

"Aw, that's so sweet. When did you realize that you loved her?" she asked. "20 minutes ago, when Percy asked if I would have some random Aphrodite girl to love. I told him 'I want someone who is different,' and I thought that I don't care for guys who have 3 girls at once. I only want one."

Annabeth then said "Do you want me to help you in getting a date with Delia?" I said "Yes, if you don't mind." She smiled, and I realized why Percy loved her so much: she had a nice personality, which was only topped by her looks and skill. Then, the door opened and Nico screamed "Ok you two can stop kissi-"he never finished because I punched him and sat back down. Percy whispered to me" Did you do anything?" and I said, in response "We just talked." He smiled, said thank you, and it was Annabeth's turn to ask.

"Jamie, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go and ask out my sister, Delia, out on a date for Friday." she said. I blushed, and I think everyone else noticed, so they cracked some smiles at my face. "Let's go ahead and do this!" I said, secretly going to thank Annabeth later.

I walked over to the Athena cabin and knocked on the door. Malcolm answered, and I asked if Delia was there. He said yes and let me in. She was helping one of the younger boys who had trouble earlier with some of the Ares' kids. This is why I loved her: she always is helping someone, no matter who it is or what the problem is. I looked at her gorgeous smile, with her tan skin and blue eyes like mine. She asked me "Is everything alright? You seem a little down, Jamie. Care to tell me what happened?"

"I don't know; I must've fallen in love with a girl who is way out of my league. Are you single?" I asked her. She nodded and I smiled. "Do you want to go see a movie sometime, like Friday?" I asked her. She smiled and said yes. I said I'll pick her up at 8:00, and we said goodbye.

"Wow, I'm stupid sometimes. It must come with being Kelpy the Great. Anyway, Thalia, truth or dare?"

Thalia said "Dare."

"I dare you to go into the closet with Nico."

"OK!" she squealed and pulled Nico into the closet.

"Ok Annabeth, truth or dare?" Percy said.

"Dare."

"I dare you to make out with me for 20 minutes." Percy said.

"OK!" she squealed.

I decided to go and get Delia to join this party. We went in and started kissing, also.

"Ok Delia, truth or dare?" I asked her.

"I'll go with truth."

"Do you love me?"

"Does this answer your question?" she asked as she put her hands around my neck and kissed me. I kissed her back, and, we all eventually snapped out of it and got back to the game.

"Annabeth, truth or dare?" Delia asked.

"I pick dare."

"I dare you to go around the camp yelling 'I LOVE PERCY' at the top of your lungs."

"Fine," Annabeth muttered under her breath as she left. Once she got back, two more people joined our game: Travis and Connor Stoll.

**What will happen next? Please Rate & Review, I need new dare ideas!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**P.S: This is a time skip, from Chapter 3 all the way to the Saturday of the same week. Same characters.**

**Percy's POV**

Do you ever get the feeling something great happens, and nothing will ever screw it up? Yeah, me neither. I woke on Saturday (the day after Jamie's date, which he said was the best night of his life) to the sound of the breakfast horn. I got dressed and headed to the pavilion. After breakfast, I headed down to the Zeus cabin to (once more) play truth or dare.

"Ok Nico, truth or dare?" Travis asked. "I'll go with truth."  
"Ok, you little girl. Who in this room do you love most? "That's easy. It's Thalia. Percy, truth or dare?"  
"Dare because I'm a man."  
"Ok, I dare you to kiss Delia on the lips for 2 consecutive minutes." Nico said with gleam in his eyes.  
"Percy, I'm fine with it. Delia and Annabeth, are you guys cool with it?" Jamie mentioned.  
The funny thing was, Annabeth and Delia rolled their eyes at the same time and the same direction. They agreed, and I leaned in. Delia did the same, and we paused right before our lips met. We then connected, and I felt nothing from it. Delia, on the other hand, was enjoying it; this was evident because after a minute, I pulled back, but, she grabbed my shirt and pulled me back in. When Jamie saw this, I saw him kick down the door and left. I escaped Delia's grasp and followed him.  
"Jamie, I'm sorry, I didn't want to ki-"  
"Why don't you take your girlfriend-stealing lips and go SHOVE IT!" he yelled. All of a sudden, the ocean's waves were rapidly rising and crashing. They got worse as the seconds passed. I tried willing them to stop, but they were too powerful.  
"Jamie, I know how much you love Delia; you know the same for me and Annabeth. I would never steal her from you. Inside, somewhere, you have to understand."  
"Percy, did she kiss you, or did you kiss her?"  
"She kissed me."  
"Oh. Why did she enjoy your kisses so much? We're brothers that is so weird." Jamie said while laughing. "Well, let's go back to the game. I bet there is some explaining to do." I replied.  
We headed back, and the game started back up. I began, and asked Delia. She said truth, and I asked her why she kissed me back if I was Jamie's brother, which probably meant we were both good at kissing.  
"Well, I felt a rush when I kissed you. It was a new experience, and it was enjoyable. Anyways, Jamie, truth or dare?"  
"How about dare?"  
"Ok, I dare you too…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.

**Percy's POV**

"I dare you to go to the Myrmekes anthill, alone." Delia announced. Jamie left, muttering something about girls, and headed to the anthill.

_5 hours later…_

"Where the HECK is he?" Delia yelled. Jamie had left for the Myrmekes hill, but, he wasn't seen again. They had searched for him for hours, but, no luck. Finally, when they had almost fully lost hope, Percy said he found him. They rushed to where he was, and it wasn't pretty. Jamie was sprawled on the ground, and looked bad. We were so busy panicking, we didn't realize Jamie was up and laughing like a hyena. We all yelled at him, and he stopped laughing, looking scared now.  
"Ok, sorry, I felt mad, so I decided to prank you guys. Anyways, new rule: if you don't want to do a truth or a dare, you must take off an article of clothing. Got it? Good; moving on, Travis, truth or dare?" Jamie said.  
"Obviously dare."  
"Go up to Katie Gardener and kiss her on the lips for a minute, or until she pushes you away." Travis turned in a tomato, but he went up to the Demeter cabin and knocked on the door. Poor guy, wait, I had to do the same thing, yet worse. He should be happy with this.  
**Travis's POV  
** I was nervous as all get out, and I couldn't understand why my palms began to sweat, or why my heart beat faster and faster until I thought it was going to pop. I knocked on the door, and Katie answered. "Oh, what do you want Stol-"I cut her off with a kiss. It was the best feeling I've ever had. Her lips were nice and soft, which made me shudder. At first she was surprised, but after a second, she kissed back. We broke apart for breath, and I ran off, leaving Katie with a puzzled look on her face.  
**Katie's POV**  
I was still mad at Travis for the Easter bunny incident, but all my anger melted away once he kissed me. He surprised me, which was enough to win me over, and I gave in to his smooth lips. After what was about three minutes, we broke apart and he left, which made me think this question: _What just happened?_  
**Percy's POV**  
When Travis ran back, he was grinning like an idiot (that must be how Annabeth feels when I grin. Hmm.). "Enjoy the kiss, lovebird?" I asked him. He nodded, and asked "Annabeth, truth or dare?" "I'll pick dare." "Okay, I dare you to go into a spider-infested house-alone." Annabeth shook her head and took off her shirt. I couldn't help but stare at every curve of her chest, especially her- "Percy, truth or dare?" Annabeth asked. I responded, at first, with a sound that seemed like I was gargling, but I said dare. "Okay, I dare you to tell me what you're staring at on my body."  
"Um, your whole body?" I replied smoothly. "That's not good enough. Answer more specifically." "Fine, your chest, okay?" Annabeth blushed very much, and so did I, but she then came over to me and whispered in a seductive voice "Percy, let's meet up at your cabin after this so we can hang out." while putting the emphasis on "hang out". I stammered out "N-Nico, t-truth or dare?" He said dare, and I told him to tell Hades that he doesn't like Cerberus. He shook his head and took off his shirt, flashing a six-pack. Thalia blushed. "Ok, let's end it, I'm tired." We all agreed, and went to our cabins. Annabeth snuck into my cabin and woke me up.  
"What do you want?" I asked groggily. "I want for you to hold me every night, and never let me go from your grasp." I sat up and offered her my barren chest. She laid down on it, and starting kissing me. Eventually, it became a battle of tongue dominance, which she won. We fell asleep, still grasping onto each other as if our lives depended on the warmth of our partner.  
When I woke up, I was feeling great. Annabeth was now my girlfriend, and she loves me as much as I love her. She willingly let me kiss and hold her, which I never thought possible. Personally, she's the best thing that's happened to me, and I couldn't think what I would do if I ever lost her. Once I woke up, I just sat there, staring at her and wondering how I'd managed to get such a beautiful girl to love me. When she woke up, we decided to just stay in my bed for the rest of the day, welcoming each other's embrace as though it were a brother we had lost, but was now found. This was what we had _hoped_ would happen; instead, Chiron was super pissed at us for spending the night together, but he was shocked and happy that we were together now. He told us that the gods wanted to see us ASAP, so we took off.

_The Olympian Council_

When we got there, I already knew _I _was the problem. Athena and a few of the other gods I'd angered were glaring, daggers in their eyes. Poseidon was smiling gently at me, Artemis was acknowledging my existence, and Apollo and Hermes were grinning at me. The warmest welcome, however, was from the goddess of love herself, Aphrodite. She was overjoyed, seeing me and Annabeth as a couple. "PERCABETH IS FINALLY HAPPENING1" she squealed at the top of her lungs. "Eh-hem, not to interrupt your party, Aphrodite, but ANNABETH CHASE, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH THAT SEA SCUM?" Athena yelled, which made me feel unwanted. "Just because you don't like Poseidon doesn't mean that his children are bad too, Mom." Annabeth replied. Athena yelled, and then took Annabeth from me. I called out to her, but it was no use. "If you want my approval for your relationship, you must show me how much you love her!" Athena yelled. "Your first challenge is to do without her for a day!" I did it, and it was the worst experience I've ever gone through. Every time I thought of Annabeth, I would remember what happened, and my heart would cry out in pure and bitter agony. The next day, Athena visited me. She said I had done well, and deserved her daughter. Yes!


End file.
